Goodbye
by Thea Harper
Summary: We know Tony got a funeral but what about Nat? And did Clint tell his family? One-shot


Clint walked solemnly up the steps to his farmhouse tears pricking his eyes at the news he had to bring home to his family. As he opened the front door he was bombarded by the cries of his kids

"Dad!" Lila said

She bounded down the stairs and threw her arms around him and he felt tears staining his shirt, Lila's tear, before he was bombarded by Cooper and Nathaniel and was being hugged by three little people

"We were so worried when we were still in the field in the middle of the night with no food, no dad and a broken down and overgrown farmhouse." Cooper whispered

"I'm... I'm here now..." Clint said holding back a sob

How was he going to tell them? They had already been through so much this would just break them more but he finally decided to sit down with Laura and discuss if it was alright for his kids to know the truth.

"Where's Mama?" Clint asked

"She's right here." Laura whispered from the hallway before Clint gathered her in his arms. She hugged him tightly and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks and his tears dripping into her hair.

"We have a lot to discuss." Clint whispered in her ear as he pulled away and he heard Lila open the screen door

"Hey dad! Did you bring Aunt Nat?" She asked excitement laced into her voice and Clint looked at Laura

"Um... Not this time sweetie, maybe next time. She's really busy."

Clint jerked his head slightly upstairs and headed towards them, Laura following behind him closing the door as they got to there room. She knew something was wrong but waited for him to start only taking his hands in hers.

"Laura, honey... it's about...about Natasha." Tears filled his eyes and he brought Laura into another bone crushing hug.

"No... please tell me she's-"

"Gone. And she is never coming back. Oh Laura it's all my fault." Clint said cutting off his wife.

They both sat on the floor holding one another letting their tears fall freely. Laura knew they would have to tell their kids but right now all they needed was each other. To have and to hold, much like there wedding vows, the same words Natasha uttered when she found out Clint was married. She had said it in a teasing way, a way that always made the couple smile. Clint knew the other guys in the tower thought they were together when Nat would go to his room because she wanted to face time her niece and nephew.

"I guess we should go tell the kids huh?" Clint half laughed and half sobbed

"I will be with you the whole way." Laura said helping her husband to his feet.

They walked down the stairs and Clint called out to the house, his voice wavering as he called his kids to the living room. As Cooper, Lila and Nate all gathered in the living room Clint managed a small smile.

"Kids there is something I have to tell you. It's about your Aunt Nat... during a fight she, well she saved me. But in the process she gave herself up."

Lila covered her mouth with her hand and felt tears forming in her eyes

"Daddy is she... did she die?"

"Yeah Lila, yeah she did. But she saved me. And she wanted you to know she loved you."

Lila felt the tears starting to spill over and she got up running to her room. She slammed the door behind her and Clint followed softly knocking on the door.

"Lila, sweetheart, can I come in?"

Clint was answered with a sob and he pushed Lila's door open, his eyes traveling to her wall where there was a painting that her and Nat had done. Lila was on her bed curled up around her pillow her shoulders racked with sobs as Clint sat next to her rubbing her back

"Lila... this is hard on me to."

"I know daddy but I just hate it. We finally had something normal and everyone was okay but then we just passed out or something, the house was damaged and you were gone. And then Auntie Nat dies... Did she even get a proper funeral?"

Clint shook his head, blaming himself, besides her mom Lila only had her Aunt and Clint hadn't even given her a proper funeral. He hugged Lila pulling him into his chest

"We will, I promise."

-o0o-

Lila, Clint, Cooper, Laura, Pepper, Nate, Bruce, Bucky, and Sam all stood around a grave marker. It was raining, Nat's favorite weather as the last bit of dirt was placed over her grave. The stone read:

_Here lies_

_Natasha Alianovna Romanoff_

_1984- 2023_

_Loving friend, __sister, aunt_

_Always loyal, never faltering._

"Goodbye Nat. You were the soul of our family."


End file.
